Uncharted Territory
by anewsgirl
Summary: Sai has his first real date. His friends want him to have a great one. However his inexperience may be his undoing. Companion to Poker Night. Rated T
1. Prologue: Preparations

Uncharted Territory

Prologue: Preparations

A pale young man rummages through a closet full of black clothes, looking for a particular shirt in a sea of darkness. He catches sight of his own reflection in the mirror. He his fair skin contrasts with his dark eyes and inky black hair, his bare chest the color moonlight, his arms the same except for the black spiral tatoo on his left arm. He then finds what he has been looking for the past half-hour.

At last he pulls out a black sleeveless Chinese-style shirt with a red design. Just as he pulls the shirt over his bare chest, he hears a a knock on the door. _Is she here already?_ _Am I ready? _He walks to the door to find not his date, but his teammate and her best friend before him with a large selection of flowers.

"Good evening," he said. "Why are you here," he added, unable to hide his curiosity. He prepared himself for a punch or worse as these two kunoichi were responsible for the injuries he had endured the night he had asked out his date. However instead they smiled and those smiles were not fake. The opposite sex was very confusing. He hoped his night would not be too confusing.

Instead the two walked into his apartment, Sakura carrying a small token and Ino, a boquet of all types of flowers. He assumed that she would tell him what type they were because he could not identify them himself.

"We came to wish you luck," said Sakura. The petite girl walked over to him handed him a good luck charm. She was wishing him luck. Was this some sort of ritual he could have read about?

"Thank you," he replied cautiously. Ino then presented him with the flowers she was holding.

"Naruto told me you went to our shop when I was out on a mission and had no idea what to get. Since that baka was no help either, we brought you what I would have recommended a mix of wildflowers, including daisies and irises. They each carry their own meaning," Ino told him as she gave him the flowers. "They're cut so they'll stay fresh for about twice the usual time."

"Thank you," he said again. "This is a kind gesture." Even at twenty-one, the programming Root had inflicted upon him was still evident in times like these.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me to get together with Chouji-kun," she answered. "To help you like this seemed like the best way."

His emotions were confusing him. Why did he feel so happy when moments ago he had been anxious about his date. Feelings were strange things. Maybe he would understand them better when he could fully overcome the Root brainwashing.

"This was kind of both of you, to help me when I am so nervous about tonight," he admitted. "Dating is something new for me. I hope I am more successful than I was when I dated you Ino. I don't need to collect such an assortment of bruises again." Both girls started laughing.

"Is that your primary reason for dating a civilian," asked Ino. "Because she won't be able to do what we're capable of?" He shook his head.

"No, I asked her out because she's kind, talented and pretty. I noticed her the first time Naruto and Sakura took me out for ramen," he answered honestly. "I just never could make sense of my emotions."

"You've grown a lot since then, Sai," commented Sakura. "Many kunoichi have noticed you. Many of the women in the village have noticed you." He felt warmth on his cheeks. _Am I blushing?_ He felt more like a teenager than he ever had in his teen years.

"Thank you for your help, but I would like to finish getting ready," he told them. "I'll tell you how it went later if I must."

"You're welcome," answered Sakura. Without another word, the two left, leaving him to prepare for his date alone once more.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I'll attempt a biweekly update.

Uncharted Territory

Chapter 1: Arrival

Once his teammate and her blond friend left, Sai continued to get ready. He tucked the good luck charm they had given him in his pocket and carried the flowers as he left his apartment. He was meeting Ayame outside the ramen shop and taking her to a small cafe. His nerves had calmed somewhat since the two kunoichi had visited, but he could tell that he was still a bit anxious. This was his first attempt to date since the disastrous one with Ino two weeks ago. His shoulder was still sore from that night.

"Sai," yelled a familiar voice. He jumped, disturbed from his thoughts by the unexpected sound. He then turned to see Naruto behind him, accompanied by Shikamaru and Choji. He had a feeling that they were about to give him advice, just as Sakura and Ino had done. Why did he get the feeling that he was going to be late meeting Ayame?

"Hello," he said. "I don't have much time or I'll be late meeting Ayame-kun." The blond nodded, knowing that one of Sai's quirks was his habit of being early for everything. He was the polar opposite of Kakashi in that regard.

"We just want to give you some advice," commented Shikamaru. Sai decided to let down his guard. The lazy genius was involved with Suna's ambassador, a very difficult-to-please woman if her reputation was true. If anyone knew how to make a first date successful, it would be him. Maybe the adivce would be useful to him.

"I went on a date two weeks ago," replied the artist nin. "I went out for ramen with Ino-chan. Remember?" Choji's hands became curled into fists. Had he said the wrong thing? He braced himself for a punch, remembering how his verbal blunders had led to physical attacks in the past.

"That doesn't count," said Choji, a hint of some unknown emotion in his voice. Was it anger or jealously? Maybe both? It reminded him of when he had insulted the shinobi in front of Ino. "Ino-chan told me that you had no feelings for her. It's different this time."

"Is that why I feel anxious," he asked, finding his voice at last, but still prepared for a possible attack. Like any other off-duty shinobi, he was never unarmed. He had a store of shuriken the lining of his pants and a kunai in each pocket. To his surprise, his three friends started laughing.

"You're anxious," commented Naruto. "When I finally got Sakura to say yes to me, I was terrified before our first date." He remembered that the blond had a crush on the rosette for many years, admitting his feelings in a conversation they had as teenagers.

"I was scared as well. Temari is the only woman I've met who is scarier than my mom. She even brought her infamous iron fan on the first date. However, since you're dating someone who is not a ninja I doubt you'll have to worry about that."" added Shikamaru. "How Ino and Choji got together is unusual. Dating is a troublesome process. Your reactions are normal for someone as inexperienced as you are. However if you really like her, she's worth the trouble."

Relief flooded through him. His behavior was normal. Maybe his date would go successfully tonight.

"Sakura and Ino gave me advice earlier," he said quietly. "I think it will be successful. Thanks for your advice, but I have to go or I will be late."

"Good luck," said Naruto and the other two nodded.

Sai felt less anxious than he had before running into them and much less than he had earlier that evening. He quickly reached the ramen shop, which was very crowded. Ayame's father had finally hired competent help, so they could occasionally take off as she had tonight. He quickly spotted her in front of the shop.

:"Hello Sai-kun," she greeted him. Sai responded by presenting her with the flowers that Ino and Sakura had given him.

"Thank you so much."

He noticed that she looked very pretty tonight. She was wearing a simple blue dress that contrasted nicely with her brown hair. Unlike him. she seemed familiar with this ritual.

"Are you ready for tonight," she asked.

"I think so," he responded. "Let's go," he asked carefully.


	3. Chapter 2: A Date Debate

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I make no promises of when I can update. Also still having that issue with the spell check so I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. May contain some OCC.

Uncharted Territory

Chapter 2: A Date Debate

Sai and Ayame reached the cafe quickly. It was a smaller restaurant on a side street, off the beaten path and popular with many of the younger generation. They took their seats in a booth near the back. Soon a server came to take their order.

"What can I get you guys," asked the waitress, a bored expression upon her face. Sai noticed the way she looked down at his pale frame.

"I'll have some green tea please," he said plainly.

"Me too," said Ayame. The waitress left.

"So do you like the place," Sai asked. He had tried to pick a place that was different from the ramen shop that she worked at and had gone to Sakura for advice. She had recommended this cafe.

"Hai, it's a nice change from Ichiraku," she said. "I used to come here with my friends when I was a teen, but everyone's so busy with careers or family lately."

"I've never been here before. Sakura recommended this place," he replied. "I wanted to take you somewhere different." Was his small talk okay? He really wished this was something he could learn from a book instead of this trial by fire method. Although he knew that Ayame was not capable of the same feats that Sakura, Ino or another kunoichi were, he knew that if he somehow displease her, she would get angry and end the date.

Also he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. The chakra was masked well, but all of his friends, including Naruto, with his horrible chakra control could manage to do that with relative ease. If Ayame was not sitting across from him, he would consider sending some of his ink mice to trace the source.

"How was your day Sai-kun," Ayame asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"It was okay. I trained with my old teammates," he answered quickly. "Was work busy today," he asked.

"There was a bit more business than usual. Naruto came-in with Sakura today. He's been our best customer for over 15 years."

Sai nodded, remembering how often he had frequented the ramen bar when they were on the same team. It was there he had first noticed the woman sitting across from him. His jaw had nearly dropped as she had served him his food.

"He really likes ramen, doesn't he," commented Sai.

"We were once among the few places that would accept him back when he was a small child. It just seemed wrong that a five-year-old child should know such hatred. The ninja world itself has always seemed cruel to us," she stated.

Sai was shocked at her words. Although he knew that her criticism was true, didn't she realize it was because of the ninja of Fire Country and their countless sacrifices that she was free to state such an unorthadox view?

"I cannot agree with you Ayame-san. I was brought up as a ninja first and a person second. It is a world that is hard for outsiders to understand," he retorted, a hint of what he knew to be anger and another that he recognized as impatience in his voice.

"A world that rejected a young boy due only to a choice that was not even his own has at least some cruelty," Ayame replied.

"It is not a kind world," he responded, unable to add any detail because he was unable to discuss his lifestyle with a civilian. Contrary to any feelings he had for her, he was seriously regreting asking her out because she didn't understand his world and never would. Suddenly the idea of dating kunoichi once again was starting to become much more appealing.

"It has been an interesting night," commented Sai as he walked Ayame home.

"Yes, it has," she agreed. The two had spent the remainder of their date talking at the restaurant only to realize that they were too different for any sort of relationship to work. Sai needed someone who was as immersed in the shinobi world as himself; Ayame wanted to date a regular guy.

"Good night," she said. Ayame then kissed him. His head swam in confusion as he watched her go inside her house.

"Naruto, you can come out now," he said to the darkness. Almost immediately the blond shinobi was at his side.

"So will there be a second date," teased the blond.

"No, I'm done with this ritual for now. Can you recommend any good books on women?"

Fin

A/N: Not my best ending, but this is the result of a long battle with writer's block. I wrote Ayame as I interpret her because she is a character who is outside the ninja world and and therefore may not understand the attitude of the village towards Naruto and other aspects of the shinobi world.


End file.
